The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Decorative items such as pictures and artwork are used in home and office settings to allow a resident to showcase his or her likes and interests. In many cases, these settings also have one or more candles which allow for a more intimate atmosphere. Conversely, there are certain items that a resident would prefer to keep out of view by visitors.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a decorative candle holder with an internal chamber that is capable of performing each of the above noted functions.